A conventional operator 1ever device in a tracked vehicle generally has a total of two steering levers, located on opposite sides of an operator seat, in order to permit the operator to actuate one or more steering valves which control steering operations of the tracked vehicle. When the operator pulls the left steering lever towards him, this causes the vehicle to turn left. Similarly, when the operator pulls the right steering lever towards him, this causes the vehicle to turn right.
In addition, a transmission lever is provided at one side of the operator seat in order to provide for the actuation of a speed change gear by the operator. The transmission lever is used to select a forward operation or a backward operation for the vehicle, and to control the vehicle speed in either a forward operation or a backward operation.
However, in such conventional construction, an operator needs to change levers in order to switch the steering direction from left to right or from right to left, as well as to switch from a steering operation to a speed changing operation or from a speed changing operation to a steering operation. Hence, it is difficult for the operator to operate the vehicle smoothly. Also, a significant manual effort by the operator is required to actuate the various levers being operated, causing operator fatigue.